Dealing with 2 Narutos? as if 1 isn't enough already!
by Hyuuga Hitomichan
Summary: Feeling that his container deserves happiness kurama offers naruhina a chance at having a family they never had along with his youngr self. obvious answer:timetravel.Lets see how naruto deals with his fox ears and nine tails(the result of merging with kyuubi) or rather dealing with hinata finding them cute with Naruchan's pranks in the mix!bit cold naruto at start fluff later!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **1. A chance to prove?**

 _"Get away from me you monster!"_

 _"Why is_ that _thing allowed to become shinobi?It shouldn't even be allowed to roam freely!"_

 _"Hiro-kun stay away from that filth!"_

 _"Hokage-sama shouldn't have allowed that demon brat to live. It deserves to be killed."_

His cold eyes gazed at the surroundings. Bloodied bodies could be seen place practically smelt of death. His eyes shifted everywhere making sure no one would escape his wrath. He wouldn't feel sorry for them, _shouldn't_ feel sorry for them. They had brought this upon themselves. He had finally become exactly what they feared or rather was going to become in matter of few hours. Why should he feel remorse for those people who jumped at every chance to kill him. For those shinobi who couldn't understand basic process of sealing and couldn't differentiate between a scroll and a kunai sealed in it. For those who could but didn't hear the pleas of an innocent child. An innocent child who was hated for something he had no control over. The same child who tried to gain their attention but got only hostility in return.

"Naruto-kun!"His gaze fell on the running figure. Soon that figure stopped running. Though he didn't need to see to know who it was. But he didn't respond. Seems like he didn't need to for that person had already made a resolve to do something. He could see it in her eyes. A determination that could be rivaled only by that of his own.

She was panting heavily and wanted to catch her breath but could see the well hidden impatience in his unusually impassive gaze. She didn't have time for catching breath. She knew what she had decided to do was a task next to impossible. But she wouldn't give up. How could she? when the person who inspired her, taught her to never give up (albeit unknowingly) was standing in front of her. She had at a point of time given up not only on her dreams but on life itself. But he had made her believe in herself, showing fate was not set in stone and that she would still have a chance at fulfilling her dreams if she tried hard enough. His smile had saved her at that time . Now it was her turn. She would save him this time. This was not the time to be shy but make him believe in herself again. She knew if she tried hard enough she would be able to convince him. He would acknowledge her efforts no matter what. He always did even when no one else did. He would give her a chance to prove herself to him again.

"I know I can't change your mind about this" pointing towards the chaos caused by the flames that lit the buildings. "I also know we brought this upon ourselves. We don't deserve your forgiveness let alone mercy nor am I asking for it. But I want a chance to make up for my past mistakes. For not being there for you when you needed me the most. For not being there beside you through your darkest time. For being too shy to show that I cared for you, that there was someone who loved you for you. You said it yourself that revenge doesn't give you satisfaction. In the end it leaves you with nothing but emptiness. And I don't want you to be alone anymore even if its too late. I want to walk beside you because I love you. I know you and Kyuubi-sama are two different entities yet you two are a part of each other. I wouldn't care even if you were the same. Because I know you are still the kind person who saved me from the bullies in spite of being strangers, the same person who would do anything for his precious people. I think you have done much more for us even when we didn't deserve it. And I want to show you how much it meant to me. Please give me a chance."

* * *

He just didn't know what to say. He also knew he was incapable of being rude to her because she had been the first person who acknowledged without asking him to prove himself. Even Iruka had held him responsible for his parents' death in the beginning. He was also aware that it was her who had left a wallet (his gama-chan) at his doorstep on his 4th birthday and goggles on his 10th birthday. She also left home made bentos when she couldn't send a proper gift on those days( how could he forget the only times when he enjoyed something other than ramen?he knew she made them by herself after tasting her naruto shaped riceballs on the bikochu mission). Those things comforted him at the times of his loneliness that he was not alone in this world. Someone cared if he lived. Someone would cry if he died. And he never gave up because he didn't want to lose that comforting presence (yes he could sense someone watching over him back then). He didn't want to disappoint whoever it was because that person had become precious to him. That person believed in him and that was enough for him.

 **"Interesting. I knew you have always managed to make people feel speechless kit. But I never knew there was a person who was capable making you feel speechless! hahaha! This is definitely something new." Kurama mused inside his head.**

He knew her every word was sincere, she had always been sincere. He was touched by her heartfelt apology and a bit surprised also to know that she didn't resent him for the chaos that was taking place, for destroying her home, the same place she sworn loyalty to. The same place she had fought and killed for many times. But he couldn't give her chance even if he wanted to.

"Kurama and I will merge soon, Hinata. From then on _I will be the kyuubi-"_

"I don't care!"

All three were surprised at her outburst, even the strongest the same bijuu was also curious to see how things were going to go ahead between these two.

"As I told you before, Kurama-sama is a part of you. Also without him you wouldn't be the Naruto I fell in love with. I know that you aren't the only one who has suffered a these years. Kurama-sama has suffered as well from this loneliness. I wouldn't even mind befriending him if it will clear your doubt about me abandoning you for this reason."

Kurama was quite surprised to know that the petite woman before his vessel would go this far for him. He knew then and there that the girl truly loved him. Many thought bijuus were just mindless monsters but that was not true. They did feel emotions like love and affection. They could care for people. But it was just easier to hate than love. But his container had chosen the difficult path of love rather than the easier choice of hatred. He didn't feel pity for those people nor any remorse. Even bijuus didn't abandon their own kin in times of need. But these people had just done that. Therefore he respected Naruto. He didn't care if his container was the child of prophecy or not. But what did matter was that he had freed the bijuus from their curse of hatred and proved that it was possible for humans and bijuus to work together. That not all humans saw bijuus as weapons. Some indeed wanted to befriend them. And now he could see that the woman before his jailer was one of those few belonging to the later category. She had indeed earned his respect.

In these past years Kurama had come to care for his jinchuriki not that he would admit. These past years they both had managed to bond in a way someone could only imagine. This was the least he could do for his container in exchange of all he has done for him till now. Even he knew his container deserved happiness that he never got. And he was also aware that if anyone could give him happiness it was the woman before them. She already told them that she was ready to accept not only naruto for himself but kyuubi as well. And he had a solution in mind but he had a last test for her.

* * *

 **"Naruto. I want to meet the Hyuuga girl personally. I give you my word as a bijuu I won't harm her intentionally."**

Naruto tensed a bit. But not because he didn't trust his tenant. But because he didn't know how Hinata would react. Especially seeing Kyuubi out of the cage. He had long ago freed Kurama from the seal. Meeting a bijuu that could roam freely in a mindscape of his jailer is quite different from meeting a bijuu behind the bars.

 _'What are you planning exactly Kurama?'_

Hearing no response he replied _'Fine.'_

He walked towards her slowly. Finally stopping a foot away from her he grabbed her hand.

"Kurama wants to meet you."

Before they entered his mindscape he only saw her eyes widen hoping they did only because she was surprise rather than afraid. He was proved right when her eyes softened even further than before.

'This girl...She never ceases to amaze me! Only she would soften her gaze at the thought of meeting the strongest bijuu existent till date.'

* * *

She knew that they had entered his mindscape but was quite surprised to see a vast landscape filled with greenery. She could actually feeling the air blowing her hair, smell the earth and couldn't resist bending over to smell the fragrance of flowers while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Seeing what she was doing proved to be quite an enticing image for Naruto which amused Kurama to no end.

 **"Quite a site isn't it Naruto?"**

"Yes it is-wait..what the hell Kurama!"Naruto glared seeing Kurama's amused expression.

 **"I never expected that someday I would speak to a human who isn't my jailer so willingly. Quite a feat I must say."**

The deep voice snapped her out of her reverie. Only then did she notice the figure of a huge nine-tailed fox sitting under the tree and Naruto beside him.

She didn't hesitate to walk over to them.

Kurama smirked seeing her widened eyes knowing she was awed by him. But soon that expression changed. Was it hope that he saw in her eyes?

 **"Well you might as well tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours. I can see you want to ask something."**

Taking that as a cue, she asked,"Can I touch you?" With wide eyes and quivering lip.

 **"Yes, you can. No need to give me that look."**

As soon as those words left his mouth she ran and hugged him as tightly as she could, tears falling from her eyes.

 **'I thought she asked for a touch not a hug damnit'**

But Kurama restrained himself from reacting when he smelled her tears.

"Arigatou for everything."She whispered in the bijuu's ears while still keeping her hold on him.

 **"What the hell are you talking about woman?"** he asked a bit frustrated. What the hell was wrong with this woman! This woman just did not act like he expected her too. First she asks to touch him, but she ends up hugging as if he was a toy to cuddle with. And then when he's finally out of his shock and decides to reprimand her she cries whispering thankyou in his ears! He would have laughed at this situation if he wasn't at the end of her surprises.

"Thank you for being there for Naruto when I couldn't."

 **'There she goes again surprising me! This meeting isn't going as I planned at all. Actually far from how I thought it would be.'**

* * *

Naruto knew that Kurama wanted to talk to Hinata alone first. So he watched how things played from far but still near enough to be able to see what was happening. He couldn't quite decide what surprised him more. The fact that she wasn't afraid of Kurama or the fact that she ran towards the bijuu and hugged him tightly. He could see that even his tenant was surprised at her behaviour. He wasn't the touchy type exactly. He could see Kurama was trying to free himself from her arms but suddenly couldn't. Then his eyes widened. He assumed she had said something in his ears which had frustrated Kurama (probably from her unpredictable behavior). Seems like that wasn't the end of surprises because frustration left Kurama's eyes as his eye softened. Did he also see a tear slid down his face?! This was unlike anything he had seen before. What were they talking about exactly? Even after years of friendship he couldn't comprehend exactly what were they talking about that Kurama reacted that way!

"Naruto-kun!" He say Hinata telling him to come over.

'Looks like they have finished whatever it was.'

* * *

As Naruto reached within hearing distance, Kurama stood up and brought them to the topic at hand.

 **"Hinata as gaki here told you I and him will merge in matter of an hour, his appearance will change as one of its side effects i.e. he will get fox ears and nine tails."**

"So I'll become a hanyou?"Naruto queried.

 **" Aah. Back to Hinata's second chance...what if I give you a real one?"**

"A real second chance?"

"How?"

 **"Time-travel. As you know we bijuus are made of chakra and that is the reason we don't die. Though the past experience with Madara Uchiha has also proved we're not invincible either. Therefore the jutsu _will_ have some side-effects. As for what they will be I can't tell."**

"But we will have our memories right?"

 **"You are going back along with your bodies. So it is highly unlikely that you won't have your memories."**

"So there will be 2 Narutos and Hinatas huh...what about you?"

 **"It's good to know that you care Naruto. I am not sure. There's a chance I won't regain them considering it would be my chakra that will be used for the jutsu."**

"It doesn't matter. We won't abandon you. We'll get you back."

" Is it possible to merge you with your past self so that Naruchan won't be your jinchuuriki?"Hinata asked.

'She's already worried about her soon-to-be child?! Guess its true. There's no other love like a mother's for her child' thought Naruto.

 **"We can do that. The same way Naruto pulled my yin chakra from Minato and combined it with my yang chakra. Now let's get started. First mark her as your mate Naruto. That way you will still be married in that timeline. You can't adopt your younger self if you aren't married. It will also ensure that you two end up in the same place and time."** It was a lie and Kurama knew this. He just wanted to make sure these two ended up together. Besides who knows when he would get another chance to embarass his container!

Hearing this both 20 year olds blushed though it was hard to tell due to Naruto's blank face. He turned towards Hinata and soon closed the distance between them.

* * *

Feeling his rough lips on her soft ones was a total bliss for Hinata. She had longed for this for as long as she could remember. It was her dream was come true. She felt something wet touch her lips. She gasped realising it was his tongue asking for entrance. Her gasp was enough to slid his tongue into her mouth. She never knew a kiss could be so ...passionate ...sweet...rough yet gentle...amazing! The words couldn't even get close to describe what she was feeling at that moment. She felt her knees weaken too much to stand and clutched his jacket for support. Seeing her dilemma he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling and keeping another to support her head. He wasn't ready to admit that he wanted a chance to run his fingers through her silky hair.

 **"Ahem!"** Kurama coughed loudly bringing their attention to himself. **"This is not how you mark a mate kit! Bite her neck is what I meant and don't forget to put your chakra while you're at it."**

 **'Smooth Naruto! Inspite of knowing how to do it, you took the chance to kiss her. Hahahhhah!'**

He didn't wait further knowing given time Hinata will figure it out he kissed her because he wanted to not because it was necessary. 'Not that she would mind it.' But he wasn't ready to answer those questions before he comes to terms with his feelings for her. He held her neck again with his left hand and bent down and inserted his fangs into her neck drawing a bit of blood but he didn't withdraw them knowing the process was yet to be completed. He put his chakra letting it mingle with her own and when he was sure it did he licked the blood. When he drew back he saw Kurama'a tail exactly where he bit her befor e it could form the mate mark on her neck.

 **"Well...the mark can't be seen by the outsiders that's why choose the place where you can hide it yet access it easily in times of need. In case of summoning all you'll have to do is place your hand on it and put some chakra into it. That way you won't need blood sacrifice. Where would you like to place it Hinata?"**

"Ano...I have a place in mind but..." It seemed like all her previous confidence had left her as they saw how she bit her lip in anxiety.

 **"Turn around Naruto. It's clear she doesn't want you to see."**

Hinata also turned around and lifted the hem of her shirt a bit till her torso. Understanding where she wanted it Kurama place his tail on the lower back, right near her left hip, the same tail that had collected her and Naruto's chakra. She felt as if her skin was being burned but that pain soon subsided and the mark took shape of a fox inside a spiral that was formed by his nine tails. It had reddish golden fur and its tails and ears had white tips to them.

 **"I must say it was a smart choice Hinata. Naruto you can turn back."**

'Damn you Kurama!' Naruto cursed inwardly. He knew what Kurama had said before just to increase his curiosity. But he would know it soon. She won't be able fo hide it when they do...'Uhhhh!' He tried shaking his head but he still couldn't get perverted thoughts out of his mind.

Kurama was rolling on the floor laughing in his mind. 'I never knew this could be so much fun!'

 **"Let's get started then. Both of you follow me and start making handsigns along with me. The seals will appear on their own like they do when you use 'Kuchiyose no jutsu' That reminds me! Don't forget to sign the summoning contract as soon as you reach there. That would make the additional bursts of your chakra unnoticeable."**

Seeing their respective nods he nodded back at them signalling the start.

 **"Ox! Boar! Deer! ... Rat! Monkey!"**

Kurama bit the end of one of his tails drawing blood simultaneously and after all three of them slammed their right palms or paw in case of the fox he placed his bleeding tail on the seals that appeared. Soon the seals began glow brightly. Naruto and Hinata had to close their eyes due to the brightness.

But before the light could engulf them they heard Kurama's voice faintly wishing them good luck.

* * *

 **And the first chap is finally complete. Stay tuned in to know how their return changes the events that take place on the night of kyuubi's attack in the next chapter.**

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**redwolf23456 :** thnx... hope u continue to njoy it.

 **ferduran :** I havnt really decided abt tails nd ears though if i do it will be quite a tym before that

 **Lulumo :** Naruto and Kurama are one now...so being partners wud be nt possible like jinchuriki and bijuu...bt they will have partnership through summoning contract.

 **SageModeSasuke :** Thnx for checking out my story. And well about passion I find it impossible to be not passionate about Naruto.

 **hinataellis :** I know right?! That's one of d reasons y i like her.

 **Guest :** thnq. I hope I cn continue to keep it interesting!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Naruto.

 **AN: [** As for the scene we'll be going to would be sealing part because it becomes quite boring to read what we all already know. Up till then everything is going to be the same. But there will be no villains, no obito and stuff. The seal broke because Minato was distracted by Kushina's cries of pain and lost control for a moment which was enough for kyuubi to come out. **]**

* * *

 **2.A reunion with the past**

 **[** Inside konoha gates **]**

"Forgive me Kushina. I know I am asking too much out of you but how can I ask someone else to make this sacrifice I myself am unwilling to make? Naruto will have to grow up without his parents but he's our son. I am sure he'll be strong enough to bear this burden."

"Naruto!" Kushina, the young mother cried thinking about the life her and Minato's son will have to go through. Her poor child will have to suffer the harshness of this dark world alone without his parents torn her heart. Even more so the fact that she wouldn't be able to do anything but watch helplessly no matter how much she wanted to be there for her son. But she knew Minato was right. As Hokage's wife it was her duty to always stand by his side and support his decision but as a mother she felt that his decision couldn't be more wrong. She knew what she had to do and nodded at him.

* * *

 **[** Meanwhile, outside Konoha gates **]**

There was a bright flash of light accompanied by an outburst of immense chakra which was followed by the appearance of 2 people.

Without saying anything to the woman beside him, the man started making handsigns. The woman didn't take it as an offense though understanding the graveness of the situation. Instead she immediately activated her bloodline and made sure they were alone.

Soon there was a poof of smoke and what would look like a huge scroll of paper to civilians appeared. But for ninjas it was the paper very few had the privilege to sign; a summoning contract. The scroll opened on its own and a demonic script in shades of gold and crimson started appearing at the border. As soon as it stopped the man wrote his name in the first block with his chakra and handprints of blood below it. After he was done he signaled the woman over to follow his actions. After she did as told, they both disappeared in golden flash.

* * *

 **[** Inside Konoha gates **]**

"Shikifuin!"

With that, Minato sealed Kyuubi's yang chakra in himself. He got ready to repeat the sealing process with the yin chakra. Just as he started sealing Kyuubi's yin chakra in little Naruto,he saw kyuubi about to kill his son. Even though barely conscious Kushina's motherly instincts allowed her to act and as one, the two parents jumped in front of their son shielding him with their bodies but got impaled by Kyuubi's claws in the process. The pain was too much bear but nothing compared to the happiness they felt at the thought of their son being alive. They got ready to say their last words to their son. Suddenly there was a golden flash so bright that they had to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw two figures. Panic and fear began to reside in their hearts as they realised that the man was absorbing kyuubi's yin chakra from the baby effortlessly as if it was his own. As if that itself wasn't shocking enough, he absorbed Kyuubi's yang chakra with equal ease. Though before they could say anything the second figure came forward. A woman with waist-length midnight blue hair and lavender pupilless eyes smiled gently at them.

"Please do not panic. We mean no harm. Nothing will happen to your son."

Her smile made it impossible for them to not believe her.

"Its done."

The man said coming forward with the baby in his arms. Soon the baby was in bleeding Kushina's waiting arms for the last time and Minato's arm came around her shoulders.

"Tou-chan...Kaa-chan!"

They were shocked to hear those words afterall their son was just a baby born just hour before; but considering the man's appearance they had to believe it no matter how much of an impossibility it was. The man could pass for Minato's twin if not for those whiskermarks on his cheeks. Even they could not ignore the fact that their sleeping son too had same whisker marks on his cheeks. And they came to the conclusion.

The man was their son from the future. And therefore he deserved all the love they could give him at the moment rather the only moment they would ever have with him.

* * *

"Soichi!"

Right now with Naru-chan in her arms Hinata could see her Naruto-kun getting hugged to death by his parents. As soon as they snapped out of shock Kushina had wasted no time in giving her baby into Hinata's arms and showing her love towards the man claiming to be her son from future. Minato wasn't far behind. He too had joined them. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. He was finally getting the familial love he always deserved but never got to experience. Feeling something tickle her arms she looked down to see Naru-chan still sleeping but she felt something move again. Ah, there it was! She could see 2 white in the blond mop of hair. She brushed some hair aside and gasped at what she saw. Her gasp was enough to draw the attention of the previously bonding family. In a flash they were beside her.

"What happened?"

The young mother was worried that something was not right with her newborn son.

"Naru-chan has fox ears and tail!"

Kushina and Minato gasped and suddenly coughed up some blood. They knew their time was over. Handing over Naru-chan to Kushina for last time Hinata smiled at them with a determined look in her eyes.

"But he won't be treated as a monster. I and Naruto-kun will make sure he won't be alone."

Hearing those words spoken with such determination soothed the hearts of both parents and they couldn't help but return her smile with their own.

"Soichi, why didn't you tell me about your girlfriend?"

* * *

Seeing the sweet smile Naruto would have been happy to answer her if not for the dangerous undertone to her question. Even her hair was flowing upwards in nine tails. Naruto knew he had to answer fast and choose his words carefully or he would be forced to face the wrath of Hot Red Habanero.

"K-kaa-chan she is my wife, Hinata. Harumi and Hiashi Hyuuga's eldest daughter."

Before he could say anything else Kushina hugged her daughter-in-law who blushed but returned the hug.

"She's so cute ttebane!"

Minato also gave his blessings.

"You've made me proud, Naruto."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Oh well! How can I stay mad at such a handsome face!"

Everyone sweatdropped at her sudden mood change.

"Kushina-sama, Minato-sama I am glad you approve of me."

"Who wouldn't like you Hina-chan!"

"Besides we would love it if you call us Tou-chan and Kaa-chan when we meet next time. I have sealed some of our chakra in Naru-chan."

Minato's words of assuring their next meeting was a huge relief to everyone

"We love you and are proud of you both."

With those words the Yondaime amd his wife breathed their last.

* * *

Seeing the kyuubi gone the villagers broke into cheers of victory and hugged their loved ones. Soon after they cheered for their beloved Yondaime, their hero, who had once again saved their lives.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

"Report!"

"The kyuubi's dead Hokage-sama."

Hearing this, the Sandaime shunshined to congratulate his successor on his victory.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime also known as 'The Professor' had been the one to wear the Hat for the longest time. In his lifetime as Hokage he had been through too many hardships and battles. He was the teacher of Sannin, the most talented shinobi but he also saw something others didn't. Along with being the strongest, those three also ended up being the most broken ones. Orochimaru had betrayed them, Tsunade left Konoha being broken emotionally and Jiraiya had hid spy network worldwide. But it only made Hiruzen all the more perceptive and he had learnt an important lesson. Life has an odd way throwing curves at you. Anything is possible no matter how weird things may seem. But he had seen some of those too. After all, what could be weirder than toads dancing on top of dogs, snakes singing songs while being drunk? Even those things didn't prepare him for what he saw.

He had it all thought out. When he reached his destination, he would congratulate Minato and tell him how proud he was of him. Then he would ask about his grandchild and declare his well thought out plans of spoiling it rotten.

But the sight that greeted him was nowhere near his dreams. Seeing Minato and Kushina's dead bodies snapped him back to the cold reality.

"They're dead."

A cold voice told him the same thing he had been trying to accept for the past few moments but was unable to. But he realised that with his successor and his wife dead he was people's hope now. He would mourn later. He looked up to find a face to that voice and was shocked to the core by the striking resemblance between the blond man and his now dead successor. He had always thought that no matter how weird things might be he would be able to handle the situations and ...But nothing prepared him for this. He quickly masked his surprise and donned his businesslike one. He would've asked for the man's identity if not for the sudden baby cries they heard. Then he saw a dark haired woman cooing softly trying to hush the child in her arms. A few moments after the baby was quiet the blond answered his unasked question.

"Arashi and Hitomi Namikaze. And the child is Minato-niichan and Kushina-neechan's son."

And just like that Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that it was going to be a long night.

'I am getting too old for this shit.'

"Let's talk in my office."

* * *

 **[** At Hokage tower **]**

"Rat! Sparrow! Call the shinobi council! Tell them it's urgent!"

Few shunshins later the ino-shika-chou trio, Hiashi, Fugaku, Shibi, Tsume and heads of other minor clans were present in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama! May I ask what kind of situation required our immediate presence?" Shibi Aburame asked what was in everyone else's mind.

"Yeah! We all wanna know what the hell is going on?" Barked the impatient Tsume of Inuzuka clan.

"Troublesome! Please let Hokage-sama speak so we can get to the solution." Said the lazy Nara clan head Shikaku with a yawn.

"So you can go back to your nap Nara!?" Everyone snickered at Tsume's jab.

Not getting any answer in return everyone understood the Nara thought it would be too troublesome to reply. Seeing that everyone has settled down and he has everyone's attention the Professor told them of Minato and Kushina's deaths and just like he excpected chaos ensued.

"Silence!" Everyone obeyed his orders immediately knowing the consequences of doing otherwise.

"I am not done yet. Due to Minato's death, the hat will be mine once again until another successor is found and announced. Also this is not the main reason I have called for the meeting."

"Murasaki-san! Please send them in."

"Hai!" The secretary answered immediately.

* * *

Shikaku Nara was a wise man. Becoming the clan head merely at the age of 19 due to his father's sudden demise; he had led his clan to even better days inspite of being the youngest clan head to the date. Along with the responsibility of being clan head he was also entitled to another set of duties besides being a shinobi. Blame it on his 200 plus IQ or his strategic mind for also having the most troublesome job of being Hokage's chief strategist and advisor. He would generally need few minutes at the most to think upto 100 solutions to all the probable eventualities and decide the best course of action out of them. Sometimes he would have already guessed the problem based on the circumstances before it was even presented to him. He had never failed so far. So he believed he had good reason to be confident about the troublesome situation Hokage-sama was talking about. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home and get his well deserved nap after going through several headaches what with the kyuubi incident that occured not even an hour ago. So he calmly started analysing the situation while other members of the council were in uproar. But when he saw a man resembling now late Yondaime and the woman beside him a Hyuuga with a child in her arms he admitted defeat. His assumptions couldn't have been farther from this. And just like that, Shikaku knew this was going to be a very much troublesome situation and he wasn't going to get his nap any soon.

'Troublesome!'

* * *

As Arashi opened the door for Hitomi he readied himself for the questioning. He knew it was going to be one hell of a night. Naruto's ( he was going to address himself as Arashi from now on; hell he even signed the summoning contract using this name ) transformation had complicated things a bit further but the situation couldn't be helped. Besides with Hitomi ( Hinata had agreed that using their new names was safer ) by his side he knew he would be able to handle anything. This night was just one of the many obstacles to come on the path he chose for them both. He smirked thinking about the reactions they were going to get regarding his looks if the Sandaime's reaction was anything to go by, but the same looks could spell trouble for him. Same could be said for Hitomi's eyes. He also hoped that the Nara head doesn't find any loopholes to their story. Hopefully he would be able to think of those while they recover from the kyuubi incident, and Naruto's transformation. Besides if they even think of hurting his family ( not that they could ), he had a plan to keep them under leash.

'Well, let the games begin!'

* * *

As the couple entered, gasps could be heard throughout the room except for the third and the Nara head who found it too troublesome to do so, but his raised eyebrows gave away his true feelings regarding the matter.

"Yondaime!" The whispers and gasps could be heard throughout the room.

The Sandaime cleared his throat and everyone was once again painfully reminded of their beloved Hokage's death.

"I assume his resemblance to Minato proves their relationship. The young man is Arashi Namikaze, Minato's younger brother. The lady beside him is his wife, Hitomi."

And again there was an uproar in the council. Many of them were enraged still disbelieving of the proof before them.

"It's clear he is lying Hokage-sama."

"I agree, he's an impostor."

"He must be using a henge!"

In the midst of this chaos, the Nara clan head decided to observe the child in the woman now known as Hitomi's arms.

'If the child's parents are who I think then...wait! Something's moving...are those tails...Oh man...this matter is getting more complicated with each passing moment. Troublesome!'

Everyone was silenced when they felt the Third's killing intent.

"Are you saying that I am lying to the Shinobi council?"

When no one opposed he motioned for Arashi to speak. Arashi met each person's gaze and spoke.

"However different your opinions might be, the fact cannot be changed that Minato Namikaze was my elder brother. And the evidence I gave was enough for the Sandaime to believe me. Though I am here for a different reason. The child Hitomi has in her arms is our nephew Naruto Namikaze. Very few people were aware of Kushina's pregnancy so it is quite expected that you all would be surprised. As for his appearance he came into contact with Kyuubi's chakra resulting in his transformation into a Hanyou."

"Exactly the reason why he should be trained by me." the cold voice could belong to only Danzo Shimura, the dark shinobi. Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the seniormost members of the council flanked his sides voicing their approval of Danzo's decision.

"That won't be needed. Considering his condition only I can train him to control his chakra." Arashi's statement only added to confusion of everyone present in the room. Smirking openly at them he decided to answer the why and how in everyone's mind.

"Because I am the current Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune." Taking in the council's shocked faces, he continued," Hitomi, let's go home. Old man, you know where to find me." He didn't disappear before leaving them one last message.

"And before you decide to take any action regarding my status as jinchuriki, even if it is training, let me tell you Danzo, I am in full control of the chakra."

And the implication was not lost on anyone in the room. Yet for everyone's betterment, the Nara head stated the hidden message.

"He's clearly someone we cannot afford to mess with, Hokage-sama."

"But he could be bluffing-"

"No jinchuriki would dare to bluff about their control over bijuu's chakra. Besides his being a Namikaze gives him first right to any decision regarding Naruto's life. The fact that he admitted to being the Kyuubi jinchuriki is a true testament to his strength when there was every chance that we could capture him and his wife for his jinchuriki status." The Nara head cut him off.

"Being at ease in presence of powerful shinobis can only point at 2 reasons foolishness or confidence of strength. And I would assume the latter option in current situation Hokage-sama." The Aburame head explained. He added,"The same could be said for woman. She was confident enough in the man's strength to protect all three of them if her relaxed posture was any indication and it seemed the man knew she trusted him or-"

"-she is equal to the man in strength which is not possible considering his status as a jinchuuriki. It means that she has something else that makes Arashi-san believe she can protect herself as well as Kushina and Minatao's son while he is fighting some of us." the Nara head continued.

"It is common knowledge how hard it is to fight while carrying a child especially a baby. Also they didn't seem to be overwhelmed at all by our number." Spoke Tsume from her own past experience.

"You're all dismissed." It was obvious that the Sandaime was in no mood to deal with this at the moment. The moment he was alone, he started writing a message.

"Ox! Sparrow! Deliver these 2 messages as soon as possible. Consider this an S-rank mission."

'Damn! I am getting too old for this shit.'

* * *

And that's all...this my new year's gift to all the readers and reviewrs. I know there's few minutes left for this but,

 **Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo people! I kno u all have waiting for updates for so long especially Doushita no sensei and Lady Namikaze for all 3 stores but i got really busy with exams...my 2nd sem exams are still going on which will be done by month end...so please be patient till april...promise there will be updates...

 **Ja!**


End file.
